


Eternal Ignition

by surrealecstasy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 05:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13357485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrealecstasy/pseuds/surrealecstasy





	Eternal Ignition

Your eyes remind me of endless galaxies.  
If I could, I would gaze forever into your starry eyes.  
There is no such thing as soaring too far, too deep,  
Into the glory of your beauty, your gorgeous guise.

My heart ignites when I think of you.  
Extinguishing every ounce of self-control,  
A feeling I very much abhor,  
but one you invite me to pursue.

You and I belong together for eternity,  
Knowing there is no place you or I would rather be  
My lover and I, reuniting at last,  
Will never, ever feel anything so vast  
As when she holds me in her arms ever so tight.


End file.
